


An old friend

by Clearly_not_a_potato06



Series: Alternative World War 2 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk kiss, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearly_not_a_potato06/pseuds/Clearly_not_a_potato06
Summary: Stalin, Trotsky, Molotov, Hitler, Himmler and Ribbentrop have to meet to resolute about the pact between the nations. The tripsto Konigsberg for signing the treaty might not seem much, but it will be a perspective-changing one for them.





	1. Chapter 1

The private train was getting into the station, a wagon attached to a new-model engine, prepared to get officials from Moscow to Konigsberg, to formalize the treaty with Hitler's Germany. On the platform that was entirely reserved for officials that morning, Leon Trotsky, Joseph Stalin and few guards were standing there, waiting for the train to stop. In the dull of the moment, Joseph pulled out a cigar, lit it, and began smoking. Leon immediately noted his gesture, and, on a sarcastic tone, remarked:

"You should really stop smoking this often. You'll end up coughing your lungs out."

"Whatever, it would be a nil." he said, cranky as usual.

"If I tell you..." Leon replied a little pissed off. "You ought to take notice of your unhealthy habits for one. I don't think you want to become more of a troglodite than you already are."

"Watch your mouth, or..." Joseph exploded, rising his fist offensively. "You won't get the nickname "Bezzubtsky"* for nothing."

The sound of creaking wheels was properly timed for the two avoiding to get into a fight. Joseph, at the sight of the train, he grunted, lowering his fist. Leon chuckled, making Joseph feel lowkey a little intimidated. In seconds, they grabbed their luggage and got into the train as if nothing happened. "I must learn to be moderate" Joseph thought to himself, while a shade of Kato glimpsed in a corner of his mind. 

The wagon was classy. After all, it was the formerly royal wagon, so it had plentiful of confort. The mattress was coated in red cashmere, the inner walls had marble reliefs. The wagon as whole had two couchetes of six, a lounge with a small cooking utility, and a bathroom, all decorated in the bourgeousy style, that Joseph rather detested. At the sight of the interior, he grunted miffed. 

"Yeah, I don't like this kitsch either." Leon said as he patted Joseph's shoulder. "Well, we'll have to get used to it, because the trip to Konigsburg takes three days."

"Three days?" Joseph shouted. 

"Yeah, yeah, do not worry, it will be fun." Leon said, trying to be chill.

"Sure..." Joseph rolled his eyes, then pounced on an armchair. 

\-------------------------------------  
Adolf was snoozing in his deskchair, surrounded by stacked folders regarding national affairs. In a hurry, Himmler, his best friend and right hand, entered the office in a hurry. 

"Mein Fuhrer?" he said dulled. Getting no reaction, he has shouted: "Mein Fuhrer!" Adolf jerked of the chair.

"Aaagh, couldn't you wake me up like a normal person, Heinrich?" he grumped, rubbing his face into sobriety. "What is it this time?"

"I must remind you that Ribbentrop asked for your presence at the formation of the pact in Konigsberg."

"Ah, crap, I forgot. Quick, prepare the escort!" Adolf ordered.

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer!" he responded.

"And don't forget to get yourself a seat aswell, you're coming with me." Adolf added.

"Yes, Mei...." Heinrich began, but he was interrupted by Adolf.

"Stop. How many times have I told you to stop calling me Fuhrer?"

"Many times." Heinrich responded promptly.

"Hein, just call me Adi, for Christ's sake. You're not an army officer, you are my friend." he stated

"Yes, mei.." Heinrich stopped, seeing Adolf's face beginning grimacing. "Adi.." he corrected himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the notes seem to mix up


	2. Chapter 2

Leon was boiling some water to make some tea. He then asked Joseph: "Forest fruit or linden?" while handling the pot.

  
"So no poison? Dissapointing." he responded, not lifting his sight out of the newspaper.

  
Leon rose an eyebrow, then said: "Forest fruit it is." Minutes later, he brought the teacup to Joseph, whom was still locked on the newspaper. After he sat down into his armchair, Leon drank his tea, while watching the landscape through the window. He was simply fascinated by the endless steepe, sometimes interrupted by patches of woods. Half an hour later, the sun set, Joseph finally finishing the newspaper, the tea cup being also empty. Leon, however, was still facing towards the window. Unknowing the reason, Joseph got off his couch and walked over to Leon, only to find him leaning on the chair's backrest, his eyes shut. He stroke his shoulder, getting as response a snore.

  
"Hm, the moron fell asleep here." he said, raising his brow and crossing his arms. "I guess I will get the bunk all for myself."

  
He then went into the bunk. There were four beds, two on each side of the entrance, overlapped. Then, Joseph lied down in a random bed, and set himself to sleep. Minutes later, he would have gotten asleep... but when he was brought back to conscience by Leon, who's loud manner to open a door made Joseph to jerk out of the bed.

  
"You don't know how to be discrete, you bastard?" he groaned, while getting back up.

  
"Well, I did not know you were that sensible to noises." Leon joked. "Well, now I know that your hearing is functional." he said, intending to annoy Joseph.

 

"Oh, fuck you." he replied, rubbing his eyes.

  
"Um, no thanks. I still prefer Frida over you." Leon kept trolling him.

  
"Degenerate" Joseph murmured.

  
"Hey, you suggested it first, not me." Leon shrugged.

  
"Whatever. Go to sleep already."

  
"I wish I could, but I got too much energy from the armchair nap to sleep now."

  
"You know what? I was on the point of falling asleep, but your subtle way of opening doors chased it all away." he barked at Leon.

  
"So..." Leon leaned on the door frame. "Wanna drink?"

  
"Guh, no thank you." Joseph grumped.

  
"Come on, you can allow yourself that once in a while, for example, right now." he tried to indulge him. "I left Voroshilov to take care of matters while we are on mission to Konigsberg. You don't need to worry about anything for the next couple days."

  
"Fine. One round of drinks won't do harm." he growled.

 

  
_One liter of vodka and two of wine later..._

  
"And Frida was coupling with you in the house her husband bought for his sister? Oh, irony!" Joseph laughed, stuttering the words to the verge of gibberish.

  
"Yeah. And everytime I came from a propaganda mission, she was waiting for me, wanting for more. And everytime her husband was around, she pretended I was "just a comrade". That fool!" Leon laughed aswell, as well drunk to an almost uninteligible level of stuttering.

  
"So I guess you enjoyed your stay in Mexico." Joseph laughed.

  
"Yeah..." He chucked at first, then slowly turning into murmur. "That until someone attempted to kill me with an ice pick." he said, turning towards Joseph. He looked at him with such a critic facial gesture, one that could pierce even through Joseph's steel confidence, making him feel a little insecure at first, then guilty.

  
"I... might have made some mistakes" he said, trying to untense the situation.

  
"Sure you did." Leon said on an ironical tone, persisting with his critical look, making Joseph more tense by the moment. Then, unable to hold on the pressure, Joseph bursted:

  
"Allright, I am sorry. For exiling you, for trying to kill you. Happy?" Joseph roared.

  
"Hmm, not quite" he began. "You must prove that you are humble enough to be forgiven." Leon said tactfully.

  
"What do you... mean?" Joseph, heavily drunk, barely able to articulate.

  
"Well, I mean some gesture that will compromise your principles" he explained, stretching his hands, hiding an evil smirk.

  
"What do you want? I... don't like.. playing your games."

  
"Well, something simple... but deeply humiliating for you... What about... a kiss on the lips?"

  
Joseph widened his eyes, his face crooking in shock and disgust. "You sick son of a bitch! I won't accept doing such perversion!" he stated, suddenly getting more coherent in speech.

  
"Hey, it is not like I would enjoy it either, but I need to check if you are trully sorry or not."

  
"Then, check it in other ways!"

  
"Nope, this seems to bother you the most, so I already made up my mind."

  
"Be cursed, degenerate."

  
"Oh, come on, don't be so dramatic, it is not like I would ever mention it to someone."

  
Joseph turned around against Leon, crooking with his jaw locked, conflicted about what to do. In a swift turn, he closed his eyes, then touched Leon's lips with his own. In less than a second, he jerked away, getting a disgusted crook.

  
"Bleah, you degenerate!" Joseph said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "If you ever remind me of this.."

  
"Don't bother, I won't" Leon said with a disgusted grimace, wiping his mouth aswell.

  
"Bloody bastard." he said keeping wiping up his mouth with his sleeve. "Contented now?" he barked

  
"Yes, but also disgusted."

  
"Whatever, I will just go to sleep now."

  
"Yeah, me too..."

  
As soon as they got into the bunk, Leon fell asleep in a matter of seconds, whereas Stalin couldn't fall asleep. He was bothered.

  
"What the hell did I just do?" he thought to himself. "I broke one of my principles, that is what I did. How could I deviate in such a manner? How could I adhere to such degeneracy?" he asked himself.

  
Joseph tried to fall asleep well more than an hour, but to no point. Something was still bothering him. He sighed, crossing his arms, staring into the mattress of the empty bed above him.

  
"How could I do such disgusting thing, and still want some more?" he said, putting his hands over his eyes in exasperation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I might add a slow-burn, so that the way history changes to be a little... more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I thought that it is not worth it to continue. Luckily, I changed my mind.

After yet another day of negociations, Joachim and Vyacheslav decided to go on a bar, to get a drink. The two managed to become rather friends, in spite of differences regarding political aligning or simply the way of being. Molotov used to be rather organized and methodic, whereas Ribbentrop simply wanted to watch the world burn from time to time

"If I am correct, Trotsky and Stalin are supposed to arrive here in two days, just in time for the projected finalization date." Molotov explained, while holding a pint of beer.

"Given that, I have some news: it seems like the Fuhrer and Himmler decided to come to Konigsberg for negociations." Ribbentrop said, before receiving his own pint.

"What? Why?" Vyach asked a bit unsure of the situation.

"Well, it is possible that someone, unlikely me, to have requested Hitler here, and somehow Himmler came too" Ribbentrop tried to hide the smirk by clenching his jaw.

Molotov sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, becausehaving two dictators, a right hand man and a former dictator in the same place is going to end up well." he grumped sarcastically.

"That's why I did it. But don't worry, they won't kill each other. I hope..." Ribbentrop was a man that could not stop from making rather comic comments. "Plus, this way the alliance between the two nations will be guaranteed. Now stop bothering and grab your glass. Cheers!"

"Cheers, dumbass!" Vyach murmured. "It is not like you're the only one that brought surprise guests." he thought to himself while drinking his beer.

\--------

The fastest way for Hitler and Himmler to go to Konigsberg was by a car convoy. They sat in an armoured limo, where Adolf was reading a book, while Heinrich was staring through the window. Suddenly, the car braked, having both of them almost slipping off their seats.

"What ze fuck? What happened" Hitler shouted out. Himmler responded, while rubbing his own forehead as if he hit the window: "Well, I don't know sir, I will find out." Immediately after saying that, the driver opened the door:

"Mein Fuhrer, thousand of apologies, the car seems to have a minor failure. It will be fixed as fast as possible" he said, as he tried to hid his shaking born out of fear."

"Then do it at fast as possible" Hitler said abstermiously with his raspy voice.

"That's what she said" Himmler whispered under his breath, Hitler pretending not to hear that.

"Yes, mein Fuhrer!" the driver shouted, then closed the door.

A second later, Adolf turned towards his friend, saying: "Could you not hold yourself from saying that joke, could you? Damn it, you almost made me laugh in front of the driver" he chuckled. "Seriously though, it could make me lose credibility."

"Sorry, Adi, but you know, I just cannot lose any opportunity to make it." Himmler said shrugging.

Adolf chuckled. "I have no idea why God put you in my way, but I don't regret having you as my friend, that's for sure." he said, putting his hand on Heinrich's shoulder.

"Glad to hear that" Himmler smiled. "If it wasn't, who knows in what trench I would have died." Adolf smiled, nodding in appreciation. The engine then started, getting the car to move once again. The two realized that as the whole limo trembled.

"Wow, that was fast" Adolf stated.

"That's what Eva said" Himmler joked.

"Hey!" Hitler frowned and hit him in the shoulder.

"Too much?" Himmler asked, feeling suddenly tensed.

"Yeah, too much" Hitler confirmed. Seconds later, he laughed and patted his shoulder. He couldn't stay mad at Heinrich, just like that.

\---------------------

Stalin was awaken by the feeling of choking. He opened his eyes and grabbed a deep breath through his mouth. As he looked around desperately, he saw Leon by his bed, giggling. As the sight got clearer, Joseph grumped: 

"Why are you laughing?" he frowned.

"Well, I was laughing at the way you look when you wake up scared." Leon kept chuckling.

Stalin narrowed his eyes, confused. "What? Wait a second... What did you do?" he said, pinning his speary look at Leon.

Leon kept laughing. "I got woke up by your snoring, so I thought to myself" he put his hand on the chin "hmmm, I should grab Joseph's nose and see what happens."

Joseph threw a look that could kill. "You idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. While you'll keep cursing me for the next minutes, I'll go make a coffee. Want some?" Leon said, heading to leave, though, staying in the door frame, waiting for a response. With a frowing face, Joseph nodded slightly. That was the signal for Leon to go.

As he came into full conscience, Joseph could feel how something was stearing a seed of insecurity deep inside him. He could not allow that. He had to be incorrupted by any feeling, he thought to himself. "What is happening to me, why do I allow myself to be overwhelmed by emotion? Something is wrong with me." his mind spoke. "Why, in spite of being able to get my power back, I broke down and let Trotsky live? Why did he let me live in the first place? Why, all of the sudden, the ghost of Kato decided to talk to me in my dreams? And why, in spite of being a total abnormality, I did was not fully appaled by that kiss?" were questions that kept resonating in his head. "Was something that regarded Trotsky as more than just a frenemy?"

His inner struggle was halted by Trotsky, entering the partition with a cup of coffee. "There you go, a cup of coffee." Leon tried to handle the cup to Joseph, but he was still partly paralized by the crisis he was going through, making him drop the cup and spill it all over Trotsky's coat.

"God damn it!" Trotsky shouted, seeing his clothing stained with coffee. 

"Oh crap" Stalin came back to reality. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

"Well, this is the first time to see you think in a while." Trotsky joked, while trying to wash out the stains with a wet cloth. For this, Joseph wanted to punch Leon in the stomach, but then remembered it was his fault he dropped the cup. "Ha, ha" he grumped instead.

"What were you thinking about so passionately?" Trotsky dared to ask.

"None of your bussiness" Stalin responded prompt. 

"Was it about the k-" Leon started with a malintended smirk on his face, but was cut off by Joseph barking at him: "Don't. Don't say a word about it." Leon narrowed his eyes. 

"Okay, then. Now, you have to make breakfast this time, since my coat got irremediably stained, so I have to change it." he said.

"Grr, fine, but just because I allow you to give me orders" Joseph said, getting up from the bed and getting to the kitchen. Toast, boiled eggs and jam enough for them and the guards were on the table in less than a quarter-hour. Joseph then went back to the dorm partition to announce Leon, only to find him shirtless, changing a shirt with another that fit the other coat better. He should have turned around, but he did not, something was lusted him to watch. He might have wished to look away, but something deep inside did not let him to. Then, Leon became aware of Joseph's presence, who, for some reason, had his eyes stared at him. He waved his hand to see if he was there or if he was thinking away. "Uhh, hello?"

Stalin then shook his head to come back from his trance, and said: "The breakfast is ready, will you tell the guards?" 

"Yeah, sure thing" he said, while sneaking by Stalin throught the door, patting his shoulder as he passed. Stalin, when Leon got out of sight, leaned on the wall, shouting to himself, inside his head: "What are you doing? What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IOSIF? This is not normal, get this bullshit out of your head! No way to have feeling for Trotsky, of all people!" he kept screaming in his head, covering his face with his palms in frustration, fuming.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked him. Throwing a sober face before uncovering it. It was Trotsky

"Yeah, let's just eat the breakfast for once, I am hungry." he said, sounding abnormally calm. "You have to control yourself, you cannot do such thing" Joseph told himself in his mind once again. Then, when he found Trotsky holding him by the other shoulder, he felt slightly insecure, but manned himself up, telling himself to avoid feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

As the train approached, the six men, Leon, Joseph and the four guards, were eating the breakfast. Trotsky thought the dishes are rather empty, so he added some ham and cheese to Joseph's servings, in spite of his protests. Not that Joseph ate all he had available. He wanted at all costs to avoid any unnecessary discussion with Leon.

"Good breakfast!" Leon adressed to Joseph. Having no choice but to respond, Joseph murmured "Thanks". Leon then further explained: "I mean, all you did was to bake some bread, you did not burn them, which is good" he joked, expecting Joseph to burst in anger. Yet, he did not, just rolling his eyes. Leon felt a little disappointed to see his trick not working.

Regardless, when the breakfast was ready, the guards were dismissed, and Joseph remained to clean up the table. As he stacked the plates, Trotsky approached him, beginning to say:

"Joseph, I must tell you.." he said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Damn it," Joseph thought, "what is it now?" he thought. "And what's up with all these surges of insecurity?"

Trotsky continued: "Someone you know, a person, that you trust and are rather friendly to, will join our trip to Konigsburg from Minsk." 

Joseph fell on thoughts. Who could this person be? 

"Stop being so pensive and get those plates in the sink already." Leon said, shewdly mock slapping Joseph ass. By reflex, Joseph gripped with his good hand Leon's arm and twisted it, enough to hurt but not to break it. "Don't dare to do that again, degenerate!" he threatened, throwing a venomous stare at Leon. 

"All right, all right, just set my hand free." Leon said, looking into his eyes. That made Joseph to change his mood rapidly, getting his eyes accidentally locked on Leon's, staring no longer venomous, but rather... warm. "Why is this happening, why this pervertion takes me over? It must stop!" Stalin commanded himself, who broke the eye connection after a few seconds.

"Who is this person you are talking about?" 

"You will see yourself. Now, get those dishes in the sink once in for all." Leon said. Said and done. As the train was landing the station, Stalin could observe how underdeveloped most of the city was, and at the same time, the construction projects that were overhauling it.

As the train stopped, a figure in black, with the face hidden by a veil, was approaching the train. When the person got into the wagon, it could have been distinguished that the figure belonged to a woman. When she got closer, she took off her veiled hat, relevating a figure that indeed surprised Stalin. 

"Alexandra?" he asked. His question gathered her attention immediately. She was as he remembered: the same short hair, the same threatening face, the same piercing eyes. Alexandra Kollotai was before him, or rather, Stalin was before her.

"Yes, Joseph. Glad to see you too." she responded. "I left the diplomatic mission in Sweden as Trostky requested me in the Politburo."

"He did? Why?" Joseph asked, hiding his irritation from learning that Trotsky was messing up his establishment. Then, the thought of getting back in power struck Joseph's mind. He did not fell into his thoughts again, he was still there, aware of what Alexia said.

Then, Trotsky appeared, gently introducing himself. "Hello, Alexandra, glad to see you once again, my dear. Would you like a cup of warm tea"

"Yes, for sure, it is unusually cold for September." she said, letting a slight shriver. 

[Later]

"So, you now, that Joseph is no longer in power, what are you going to do?" Alexandra asked, while calmly sipping tea from her cup.

"Well, the whole gulag thing is not a good idea: it kills off precious workforce. We could better reeducate the masses instead of killing them." Leon said, accentuating the last sentence while staring at Joseph, hoping to annoy him.

Joseph, indeed, got angry, but instead of snap at Leon, he clenched his teeth, frowning. "You better not dare to change it. It is what ensures the red future of our nation."

"By killing people that are even the slightest shade of inconvenient?" Leon chuckled. "Oh, Joseph, didn't I tell you that fear keeps things secure only for the moment, unlike indoctrination, that cuts off any opposing idea more efficiently, for a longer time, needless to say without bloodshed?" He stared directly into Joseph's eyes, hoping to intimidate him. But instead... they once again locked their stares at each other, in a manner that, in spite of his struggle not to, made Joseph inconfortable, but not in the way Leon intended, but rather the one made by fluttering of his insides. Slowly, Leon's eyes became rather sweat, and Joseph could simply not look away. On the inside, Joseph thought: "This bastard learned I have a weakness for him, and now tries to use it to control me. Oh, come on, Joseph, snap yourself out of it already.", yet he was still looking a bit shily at Leon.

Alexandra took some seconds to figure out what was happening, and when she did figure out, she pretended not knowing what is happening. In her mind, one part of her was repulsed by the idea of them two toghether, another part thought "Aww, that's adorable", while the last part tried to figure out why is this happening. She figured out that Leon somehow managed to put a spell on Joseph, since he was clearly bewitched. In order to ease up the awkwardness of the situation she found herself into, she decided to do a trip over to the stove to heat up more water for tea. "I... will make another kettle of tea then..." she said while leaving the lounge.

Joseph got snapped out of the eye contact by Alexandra's voice. He felt ashamed of himself for falling so easily in the claws of seduction. "Why am I all of the sudden all this weak-minded?" he thought. "For fucks sake, Joseph, come back to reality, you cannot allow yourself such decadence! Plus, you might have embarassed yourself in front of Alexia!" he kept critisizing himself. 

Leon was sitting on his armchair, pensive and misterious as ever. Joseph, in meantime, was overwhelmed by self-critique and anger on one side, and by insecurity and helplessness on the other. He needed some fresh air, so he left the lounge and went straight for a collapsible window. Seconds later, he found Alexia next to him, her expression, neutral as usual.

"Wanna talk?" she said while holding a cup of steaming liquid.

"About what?" Joseph asked, peeking his head out through the window, so the wind would tickle his face.

"Oh, you know what... I have seen..."

"Don't you dare to speak about it! It's not your matter!" he cut her off. She was aware this was a sensible subject, especially for a man like Stalin, that was of against such perspectives most of his life. She just sighed, and went back to the lounge. As she enters the room, she finds Leon, lost in his thoughts, holding his fist as support for the chin. She just quietly sat back on her chair, and waited out of sheer curiosity how much can she has to wait until Leon comes back to reality. After two minutes, she decided to abort the experiment, and snapped her fingers in Leon's face, getting him out of his introspection.

"Huh?" he said rather confused. 

"I just got bored looking at you floating in your own mind."

"Oh, sorry about that."

She just got into the subject: "Something's wrong with Joseph, don't you think?"

"Maybe... I don't know, he began acting weird lately." Jerking into a more confortable position, he continued: "He was awkward since I took over: he did not shot me even if I put myself the gunpoint at my head, he then had dreams of recollections of his wife, his first wife. Whatever that dream was about, it was quite changing for him, since later in the morning, he went straight to his son to reconnect with him." he narrated.

"Wait, the son that shot himself?" she asked, getting a nod as answer from Trotsky. "Well, that must have been a mind-changing dream indeed."

"What concerns me the most is why he just did not kill me, but why he got an unusual behaviour towards me lately." he said contemplating. "I mean, he was always passive-agressive but not like this."

"I think you do" she said, crossing her arms.

"I.. don't quite understand" Trotsky said. Joseph, then, entered the lounge, trying to support himself by the wall. 

"I... I don't feel good." he managed to murmur before falling uncounscious on the floor. 

"Joseph!" both Alexandra and Leon jumped off their seats and ran to help him. "Volodya, get the nurse!" Leon commanded a guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph found himself on the same, foggy realm he had been a few days ago. He could recall where he was by how the thick fog dispersed, revealing the cottage on the meadow once again. the landspace, though, changed a little: a greenhouse seemed to appear by the house, lushing with plants both on inside and outside, trees full of figs, apples and lemons stood like guardians around the cottage, there and there. Kato, however, was not on the porch. Joseph began looking around, to find her. He walked to the porch, which was made of spruce from what it seemed. He then knocked the door, yet no response. He looked through the windows, yet no sign of her. He tried to open the door, and right before he set the foot in the entrance, Kato showed behind her, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him. 

"Stop, Soso, if you enter the house, you will die!" she cried. Kato was dressed in rompers, her hands a bit stained of dirt.

Joseph was speechless. He never felt so light-hearted to see the love of his life once again. "K-kato.." he said, embracing her in a hug, holding her like the most precious jewel on a crown. He then looked at her playful eyes, giving her a hungry kiss on the lips. She reciprocated the feeling by holding her Soso by the backneck with one hand, and his right hand with the other. Her kisses is something he definitely missed. Her cheeks were soft like silk, her lips were like a gateway to paradise, her eyes like two stars blinking on the star sky. He caressed her cheek gently, looking at her as to the only thing that mattered for him. "You don't know how much I miss you."

"I know you do", she said, smiling at him, their foreheads colliding. They stood this way, eye to eye, lips to lips for a while. He couldn't get enough of her soul and body warmth, staying in each other's arms.

"What do you mean I will die if I enter through the door?" he asked, while having her in his arms, her arms around him.

"It acts like a gateway between the realm of life and the one of afterlife. Going through the door means that your soul will leave your body, and will be forever bonded to this realm." explained, caressing his cheek.

"Then, why did you stop me?" Joseph asked perplexed.

"I stopped you, because your time hasn't come yet. And I am not that selfish to steal your years just for having you next to me."

"But you're the one that matters the most for me." 

"Oh, Soso, I know that. But I also know that there is someone you also care about very much. Am I right?" In response, Joseph lowered his look, ashamed. 

"I love only you and no one else." He tried to lie. She then caressed his both cheeks with her hands, saying:

"You were never a good liar, Joseph. I can see your feelings any time, and I know how you conflict youself over them." 

"But this is not normal, what am I feeling. It shouldn't be happening." He lamented.

"Oh, Soso, you don't understand one thing: love isn't something you choose, nor who you love is a choice. You never denied our love, and you let it grow into what is today." she said, her eyes caressing him. 

"But I don't need anyone but you..."

"My dear, we both know that you need someone to love you, and I cannot be the solace you're looking for. Not anytime soon anyways..."

Joseph, at this point, could feel how tears were shedding. She conforted him, saying:"Oh, my love, don't you see? No matter you keep telling yourself, you are still human, you still need love."

"Yes, but not from a man. Not that way..."

"Oh, Joseph, could you explain me why not?" 

Joseph was on the point to say that it is an abomination, but he then fell on thoughts: "what makes it so? Wasn't it just told so because it was considered normal just a relationship that could produce children. A relationship between a man and a woman is considered normal because the man is supposed to do the hard work and bring money in the house, while the woman takes care of the house and kids." he thought at first. "Though, don't need more children, not that I can do any anymore... But what is all that distructive for society in homosexuality, after all? Many people are this way, and they are all sorts of people, just like the heterosexuals. Some are flamboyant, on both sides, indeed, but most people are just indistinguishable as persons until it comes to intimacy. And after all, what really defines a relationship between two men or two women degenerate? The fact that they cannot have kids? That is utter nonsense, the will of having children is present or not for both cases, regardless. Some want kids, some do not, and that does not necessarly correlate to the gender of their partner. They can adopt children, or find a biological counterpart that can deliver a baby if they desire." he then thought. "After all, the ancients found nothing wrong in it, the religion brought the idea that this concept was abominable and a sin. But the Union had no religion, so it wasn't technically a sin. So what is so wrong about it anyways? Maybe the fact that we are told it is anormal from a young age, and gets implemented like this in the brain." he concluded.

"No..." he said, sounding as if defeated. Sighing, he continued: "I love you, no matter what, remember that."

"I know, Soso, I love you too much to let you lose yourself." she said, kissing him once again. "Now, go and claim the love you deserve."

"I wish I could stay here with you, but I know you won't let me." he said, hugging her to reach the confort he craved for. With one final kiss, he let her go, and he began walking backwards into the fog, not looking away from her until the fog was too thick to see her anymore. Her gentle, warming figure was something he will never get enough of, no matter what.

\-----------

He became self concious, slowly opening his eyes. Though the view was still blurry, he managed to identify the shapes of Leon's and Alexia's faces. They were looking relieved, seeing Joseph open his eyes. He then observed he was lying on his bed, with both Alexia and Leon sitting on the side of it. When Alexandra was sure he was able to hear, she began explaining:

"You had a stroke from aterosclerosis, at least this is what the nurse said." She said, putting her hand on his forehead to check for signs of fever. 

"I told you to stop smoking" Leon joked, determining Alexia to nudge him in the ribs. 

"How... did I end up here?" Joseph asked wheezing weakened. 

"You said that you did not feel good while entering the lounge, and you suddenly fell on the floor, so we carried you on the bed, and we called a nurse." Alexia explained. 

"Huh, weird..." Joseph said, barely able to speak.

"Well, I will go to get the medicines that the nurse said you need to take once you wake up." Alexia said, while heading to the lounge. "Don't do anything stupid"

With a deep sigh from Joseph, the silence fell over them. Only the blunt grumble of train's wheels was to be heard besides their own breaths. Joseph with eyes half-opened, analyzed Leon's posture. His face grimaced in worry, that was clear, in spite of his efforts to seem careless. 

"Do not worry, we'll take care of you." Leon said, holding Joseph's hand between his, in a merged fist. Joseph, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, beginning to contemplate:"Pethaps he really cares about me, not acting it like he did most times. Maybe Kato was right, but what if he doesn't like me more than as a friend? I don't know what to do..." 

"I'm back" Alexia said, entering the bunk. "Here, drink this. It is supposed to help the blood to be more fluid." She said, handling a cup of a warm clear liquid. "Drink it in small sips." she advised, while sitting down on the other bed. Joseph backed himself on his elbows and began sipping. The drink had a slightly foul taste, but he had no choice but to drink it himself, otherwise risking to upset Alexandra, which would end up with her literally almost shoving the cup through his throat. 

"Leon, we need to decide on something" Alexia adressed. "Will you or I supervise Joseph for the next hours?"

"Honestly, I don't mind to keep an eye on him. At least now he can't make mean remarks over my jokes." Leon said, smiling a little at the sight of Joseph rolling his half-opened eyes.

Alexandra pondered a couple moments, looking intrigued at the way Leon hold Joseph's hand in a fist. She thought: "Damn fools, they barely realize it after this whole time." She shrugged and got up, intending to leave the two alone. "Okay, then. I will just be in the lounge. If you need anything, just call me." She said, while heading into the lounge.

Now, there were only the two of them. "I told you to give up on those cigarettes, but you won't listen." Leon said, smiling at him. Joseph, in response, rolled his eyes again, unable to shout at him. Although, to Leon's surprise, Joseph smiled at him, not in dismay, not as intimidation, but in just for the sake of it. Leon was rather shocked to see the man of steel smile for no reason.

"Oh, you old fool." Leon chuckled, patting his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bring up suggestions on better writing techniques, identified typos or expressions that do not make sense.
> 
> Aswell, you may suggest new characters from this era that you would like to add into the series.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next couple hours, Stalin stood silent, as even though he did wanted to sleep just to get time pass faster, he just couldn't fall asleep. It was probably the medicine that gave him temporary insomnia. Leon for the first hour, he stood by Joseph's side, watching him. He threw some rhetorics then and now just to break the silence. Afterwards, he decided to lay in his own bed, since his back began aching and began reading a book, but still throwing an eye at Joseph from time to time. Joseph could feel his strength slowly building back up. He wasn't strong to enough to stand on his feet yet, but he was strong enough to move his hands properly, to turn his head, maybe to jerk his body. He was bored, and Leon was so absorbed by the book he was reading that he hadn't said a word in almost an hour. He slowly turned his head towards Leon, watching him read the book, seemingly captivated by it.

"What are you reading?" Joseph asked weakened. Leon had a moment to pause his reading before turning towards him and respond:

"Well, it is a book of a british author, Tolkien, called "the Hobbit". Frida gifted it to me before leaving." he said, looking a bit nostalgic.

"What's about?" 

"Well, it is about a hobbit, named Bilbo Baggins that goes in a life-changing adventure with fellow dwarfs, humans and a wizard."

"Wait, what's a hobbit?"

"Something short and with hairy legs.. so I presume you're a hobbit" Leon joked. "Of course I am.." Joseph thought, listening to Leon while continuing on describing the book, mesmerized by his charm.

\---------

The city of Konigsberg could be seen ahead from the Fuhrer's window. Adolf watched the landscape through the window, and poked the sleeping Heinrich, who was drooling on the backseat. 

"Heinrich, wake up, we're almost there." 

"Huh?" Hein asked confused, still partially asleep. 

"Come on, wake up already." Hitler said, before opening the gliding window towards the driver cabin. "How much will it take until we get to the hotel?" 

"Half an hour, my fuhrer." the driver responded promptly. After he had closed the window, Adolf turned around to find Himmler pensive.

"Whatcha thinking at?"

"I'm hungry, and there is no journey food left." he explained. "After we get accomodated, should we go find a restaurant?"

"After we get accomodated, we ought to find Ribbentrop." Hitler said. "Maybe he knows a good place where to get a meal at."

"Let's hope so."

\----------------------

Ribbentrop was taking breakfast in the hotel's cafeteria. Wurst and boiled eggs, as usual. When he was almost done, Molotov approached him, not in a manner that seemed formal, but rather casual, friendly to say.

"So, you're ready for the final phase of the treaty?"

"Yes. I am so tired by redacting that many pages." he said exasperated, especially when he spoke out the last three words. "So, when will Trotsky and Stalin will arrive?"

"If the train travelled as scheduled, they should be past Wilno now, so I think around afternoon. What about the Fuhrer?"

"Well, they should arrive in the morning." Ribbentrop said, munching the last piece of breakfast.

"Will you drink that coffee?" Molotov pointed at a cup of coffee residing Ribbentrop's plate.

"Yes, go get yourself one." he roared, grabbing the cup.

"Fine, fine." Molotov groaned. "I'll get one. Just for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Arriving at Konigsberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I began a new chapter a while ago, then I got too busy with school to have time to continue writing. I thought to summarise what would have had been written down if I had the time to develop the story.

Perhaps, all he needed was some rest. All his life struggled to raise out of poverty and become someone. He did, he actually did more than that, Stalin contemplated. He managed to rise an union of nation that starved under the rule of the bougeoisie into a state that trully served the people. Maybe dedication brought him into having a stroke, needless to say previous episodes of paranoia throughout the years. Paranoia that caused mania, which lead both his son and his second wife into suicide. One failed in doing so, while the other left Joseph widowed for the second time. Maybe he should take it easier now, he had an age. Plus, he was no longer the leader of the poliburo, Trotsky was, thus, he shouldn't bother with it anymore. He has done his job, he served it fully. Now he had to take a break.

Oversleeping wasn't something that Joseph would usually have done. He would wake up on dawn, and that was well known. In spite of causing some concerns for Leon and Alexia, the prolongued sleep was actually welcomed. 

"Psst, Joseph" a voice whispered, while an arm pushed into his shoulder. As he opened his eyes, he could see Leon, wearing an outdoors coat. He murmured as if he wanted a reason.

"We're almost in Konigsberg. Come on, get up."

"Allright" Joseph said, steadily rising on his feet. He was certainly feeling better than yesterday. While getting his coat on, Alexia arrived in the bunk.

"Leon, could you grab Joseph's luggage? I think he can't lift it if anything." Alexia said tactful.

"Well, sure"

"Leon, there is no need, t..." Joseph began to say, but he was interrupted by Leon, who grabbed the suitcase before he could react.

"Too late" he shouted jesterish, then hurried outside the bunk. 

"For fuck's sake... What an idiot" Joseph grunted. Alexia took the chance to speak to Joseph alone, and so, she said:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Joseph answered, a bit unsure of what she means by it.

"I mean..." she said, glaring to the bunk door. Joseph, as soon as he figured out what she meant, he barked:

"That's none of your bussiness!"

"I know it is not, but I must tell you that.." she paused and began caressing his shoulder, "that you cannot change what you feel, and ignoring them will do no good for sure." she paused again, to firmly pat his shoulder:"so don't be afraid to admit it."

Joseph would have yelled at her for that throughly, but he then realized there was no point. It wouldn't help. "I don't know what to do, Alexia..." he said after a long sigh. More could be said through the silence than through any spoken words. His expression shown insecurity, indecisiveness and what one could expect from the man of steel, vulnerability.

"Stop overthinking. Just get your heart and mind compromise." she said, trying to comfort the man whose face was written with hopelessness. "Come on, now, steady up and prepare for arrival."

As the three and guards got off the train, they went straight forward through the station, right towards the main entrance. In spite of the station being rather crowded, little to no people looked to their escort. Mayhaps, they were too busy with their own matters to bother the guards, Joseph thought. When they got on the boulevard entrance, the first thing to observe was the rainy weather, drops sparsely , Alexia, holding an umbrella over her head, began:

"Well, now I have to go." she said, while approaching Leon, and hugged him as she ended the sentence. She then moved on to hugging Joseph aswell, leaning towards his ear, and whispering: "Don't back down from what you feel", before nodding towards both of them, and then vanishing into the crowd of the street. Joseph couldn't help but frown at the words.

"Oh, look, the car arrived." Leon pointed, hurrying to get inside of it. "Are you coming, or do you prefer getting rained?" 

"Hold on, I'm coming you impatient bastard."

The trip from the station to the hotel did not last long. At most, ten minutes. 

\----------------------------------

Allright, I am sorry for the lack of activity, and I don't want anyone who reads and probably enjoys it to be dissatisfied by the discontinuity of my work. Thus, I will make a synopsys of what is going to happen next:

-They reach the hotel and get to meet the diplomats (Molotov and Ribbentrop) at first, and then, on the hotel halls, Hitler, Stalin, Trotsky and Himmler meet and joke about the long time no see (since 1913). They all hang out and discuss the highs and lows for the whole evening. When Stalin and Trotsky retreat to their room, they begin arguing about Stalin being overly impulsive and that he still smokes in spite of the recent stroke. Out of control, Stalin accidentally reveals his feelings for Trotsky to him, and he says that he was quite aware, and that he has no problem with that at all, but rather admits the same. Stalin, once again, breaks down emotionally and reveals his inner conflict regarding his principles being at war with his desires. Trotsky concilliates him, and calms him down with hugs and a kiss.  
-The next day, they wake up embracing each other, and they realize that they are in a rather difficult situation, and that they must act it down during the pact signing. Meanwhile Adolf meditates about some suspicions regarding the two, but is intrerupted by Himmler that makes a hurry of being in time on the event. They all run through the formalities, while Hitler is aware of the slight clues regarding his hypothesis. Afterwards, he asks Stalin in private about the matter, Stalin denying everything at first, but gives in once Adolf confesses to keep it secret. Back on the lunch, they plan out a cooperative invasion of Europe. 

\- furtherly, when they get back to Moscow, they sort out invasion plans, aswell as dramatically increasing the civil liberties of the citizens through a reform, which, among others, decriminalizes homosexuality. Then, they would go on a vacantion toghether in an isolated resort in Caucasus that resembles to the one in the dreams when Kato shows herself within. 

Regarding the rest of the story, it's up to you...

**Author's Note:**

> *bezzubyy is the russian for "toothless"


End file.
